


Baci che sanno di arrivederci.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Series: So kiss me. [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Agsnt, Amatis' POV, Celine Montclaire (mention), Drabble, F/M, Jace Herondale (mention), Last Kiss, Valentine Morgenstern (mention)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Circostanze più felici, pensi, ma il suo bacio sa più arrivederci che di un addio.





	Baci che sanno di arrivederci.

Hai sempre pensato che Valentine fosse un po’, _troppo_ , pazzo.  Ma mai avresti creduto che sarebbe arrivato ad ordinarvi il divorzio.  
  
Per poi cosa? Per una sposa bambina con la sfortuna di essere troppo bella e  _fragile._  
  
_Celine Montclaire._  
  
Ti ripeti in mente questo nome da quando ha annunciato il loro matrimonio, alla quale non sei invitata. Non ci saresti comunque andata, in nessun caso. 

  
  
Ma ora sei sulla soglia di casa e lo osservi prendere in mano l’ultimo dei suoi tanti possedimenti che hanno rimepito casa vostra fino a poche ore fa e si sporge, quasi spaventato di un rifiuto, per un ultimo bacio, che ti ricorda vagamente il primo che vi siete dati durante l'addestramento, poco prima dell'ultima prova.  
  
Circostanze più felici di quelle presenti, pensi, ma il suo bacio sa più un arrivederci che di un addio.  
   
  


(Ci vorranno anni prima che tu lo riveda, con una faccia diversa e un'età diversa, capelli troppo chiari e un nome che sono decisamente troppo duro per i tuoi gusti.)


End file.
